


surprise!

by rekiszn



Series: p5 twitter drabbles <3 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, akira n ryuji bake cupcakes for their girlfriend, as she should, as they should - Freeform, bcuz they lov her, fuck love triangles all my homies hate love triangles, k i s s i n g, pegoryuann supremacy, royal trio who ? i only know the shujin trio, theyre dorks n ann lovs them very much, three bi disasters sitting in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiszn/pseuds/rekiszn
Summary: in all honesty, they just wanted to do something nice for their girlfriend. you know, like any good boyfriends would.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: p5 twitter drabbles <3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> i will go down with this ship

akira and ryuji had a plan.

it wasn't really a special occasion. in all honesty, they just wanted to do something nice for their girlfriend. you know, like any good boyfriends would.

so they decided to make her some sweets.

being left home alone a lot, as well as helping out at leblanc helped akira gain a good grasp on how to cook. sure, he hadn't really wandered into the  _ baking _ side of that, but it couldn't be all that different from cooking, right?

ryuji, on the other hand, wasn't very good at it. he knew that, but damnit, that wasn't gonna stop him from trying.

akira had done most of the prep work and measurements, ryuji watching with a starstruck look on his face as his boyfriend moved across the kitchen with an almost practiced grace.

_ god,  _ ryuji was the luckiest guy in the world, wasn't he?

ryuji helped with the stirring and transferring batter where it needed to go. somewhere in between pouring said batter into cupcake tins and putting them in the oven, the two had begun throwing flour at each other, laughing and shrieking all the while.

ryuji's mom would probably kill them if she found out, so they cleaned the kitchen as quickly as possible.

as if the flour fight wasn't enough, akira decided to start  _ another  _ food war while they were frosting the cooled cupcakes, smearing some of the pink sugary substance on ryuji's cheek.

the blonde gasped, before smirking.

"oh its on."

they had to clean the kitchen again.

by the time ann stepped into the kitchen, her boyfriends were covered in flour and frosting, a plate of twelve neatly (and less neatly, probably ryuji) frosted cupcakes sitting on the counter.

she raised an eyebrow.

"surprise?" they said in unison. she snorted.

"how many times did you two have to clean the kitchen?"

"twice," akira replied.

"the second time was his fault!"

"was not!"

"it totally was!"

ann rolled her eyes, grabbing one of the less neatly frosted cupcakes and taking a bite out of it. it was soft, sweet but not overpowering. she smiled, before turning to her boyfriends and kissing both of their flour and frosting covered foreheads.

"they taste great."

akira and ryuji lit up, a small red tint barely visible on their cheeks under the powder and sugar.

they began to make sweets for her more often, to varying degrees of quality. she didn't mind though. it was a sweet gesture, one she cherished greatly.

the two were dorks, sure. but they were her dorks.


End file.
